


Who needs clothing?

by SugarFluffiness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attraction, Desire, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: Jinyoung is trying to help Mark choose what to wear and oblivious Mark doesn't know what he's really thinking about.





	Who needs clothing?

“Jinyoungie, what outfit should I wear today?” yelled Mark from his bedroom.  
Jinyoung sighed and bookmarked his novel, setting it down and leisurely making his way to Mark’s room. “Go with the stripes,” he drawled lazily as he opened the door to find a very-undressed-Mark.  
Mark gestured to a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of tight ones looking adorably conflicted. Jinyoung was immediately drawn in.  
He stepped inside, trying to maintain Mark’s eye contact instead of allowing his eyes to wander greedily around his elegant body.  
He seated himself on the bed, lounging back as if he were truly relaxed and instead not feeling a hoard of butterflies attacking his insides.  
“Do you have any other pants?” asked Jinyoung, pretending that his true desire was not to see Mark’s pretty ass clad in tight black jeans.  
Mark pouted, turned around and began rifling through his closet. “So what look do you think I should go for? Business or casual?”  
“I like the sound of getting down to business,” observed Jinyoung, trying his best not to flirt (and failing horribly), while enjoying his view of Mark’s body without worry.  
Mark turned around abruptly, causing Jinyoung to move his gaze towards the ceiling quickly. “So this or this?” he asked innocently, unaware of the flustered just-pretend-I-wasn’t-staring-at-my-best-friend’s-butt Jinyoung.  
“I like the shorts,” advised Jinyoung sincerely. _They show off your gorgeously carved legs_ , he added in his mind, biting his lip as he was lost in a daydream.  
_“You’re looking sexy posed on my bed like that,” growled Mark seductively. “Get over here,” growled back Jinyoung, getting up and pulling the young man to him roughly, causing the two to collide. He dragged his tongue across his lips…_  
“Jinyoung!” Mark cried, pouting. “Isn’t that enough contemplation already? Give me an answer!”  
Jinyoung snapped out of his fantasy to see Mark wearing the shorts and holding an oversized sweater up to him.  
“Too fluffy,” said Jinyoung shortly, appreciating Mark’s bare torso as he huffed and went back to searching for another shirt.  
“This?” asked Mark, holding up a printed t-shirt. Jinyoung pretended to think about it. Of course not. It didn’t show enough skin. It was too hard to clothe Mark when all he wanted was him without any clothes on.  
“Try something-” he stopped himself from saying tighter, “-less sweaty looking.”  
Why would he call Mark’s clothing sweaty-looking? What was wrong with him? Oh yes. It was utter, blinding lust.  
Jinyoung held his head up with a hand and relaxed back, enjoying the view of Mark frustratedly rummaging through his clothes.  
A tank top would be ideal, but Jinyoung wasn’t going to let his Mark know that before he got a chance to properly admire his glowing bare skin for as long as he could.  
“I like this,” said Mark finally, holding up a tank top. _Game over_ , thought Jinyoung. He grinned and nodded. “Good choice.”  
After Mark shimmied into his top and put on some shoes and a snapback, he admired his outfit in the mirror, (unaware of Jinyoung admiring him).  
Jinyoung finally got off the bed and walked over to his best friend, giving him an obvious once-over. “Perfect,” he commented. Hell, whatever Mark was wearing, he’d be looking perfect.  
“But wait,” he said, crinkling his eyes. “Don’t wear the hat. You should show off that pretty face.”  
Mark grinned as Jinyoung reached up and tossed the hat roughly on a hook and then ruffled Mark’s flawlessly soft hair.  
“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” murmured Mark as the two exited the room.  
“What?” asked Jinyong, feigning innocence.  
Mark raised an eyebrow. “You know I don’t like it when you play stupid. Now are you going to kiss me or not?”  
Jinyoung bit his lip and leaned in. “Never thought you’d ask,” he growled. Mark smirked. “Never thought you’d wait for me too. You were burning up back there.”  
Jinyoung gasped and grabbed a handful of Mark’s shirt and pulled him closer so the two were practically bumping noses. “You were teasing me that whole time!”  
“But I totally got a reaction, didn’t I?”  
“You’ll get a harsher one in a moment,” Jinyoung whispered roughly.  
“Oh maybe we shouldn’t do this,” burst out Mark suddenly.  
Jinyoung pulled back, looking confused. “Hyung. Don’t tease me any longer or I’ll lose it.”  
Mark grinned devilishly. “Careful with my clothes. We spent so long getting me ready I don’t want to repeat the whole process.”  
“Hell, I want to reverse the process,” said Jinyoung and tangled his hand in Mark’s locks, cupping his neck with the other. He finally kissed Mark roughly, then pulled back long enough to bring his tank top over his head, discarding it onto the ground and stepping over it to push Mark against the wall. “I liked you better with hardly any clothing on anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so very much fun writing this. It was a little inspired by Shopping Mall by GOT7 as well as that one episode of Hard Carry where Mark and Jinyoung were going to the airport and Mark mentioned that Jinyoung helped him choose what to wear (or something along those lines). Go watch it! :P  
> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated lots. <3 <3


End file.
